


Learning Experience

by MachineryField



Series: The Stars in our Sky [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrology, Headcanon, I take what little we know of Xenoblade Astrology and run with it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil finds Shulk with a book on Machina astrology, and a conversation on their people's conflicting view of the stars begins.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: The Stars in our Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015062
Kudos: 4





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote out an astrology post for Xenoblade once -- buncha hcs based on the few things we knew -- and felt like writing a fic about some of it. I also missed Shegil a lot so here we are... more fics to come? Probably

Shulk’s poring over one of the books saved from Mechonis, fingers idly tracing the braille he cannot read as his eyes absorb the information on the page. Egil glances over his shoulder and realizes this is a book on their months and zodiac signs. He wonders why Shulk may be looking at it, but figures there may be a good reason. Zanza had been so egotistical, he reasons, their zodiac signs may not even be the same.

“Find something that strikes your fancy, then?” He speaks and listens as Shulk hums random rhythms to himself and clicks his tongue. All signs he was enjoying himself.

Shulk looks up at Egil and smiles at him. “Just trying to learn more about your people, is all! To think you view the stars in the sky so differently than us Bionis folk…”

“I see. And how long have you been looking that over when you came here to find a book on old schematics for Mechon?” Egil quirks a brow and does his best to not show how amused he is by Shulk’s enthusiasm.

Shulk flushes red and looks back at the book, running his fingers across the pages. “...I suppose a good few hours now… I sort of lost track of my time.”

“Hm…” Egil rests his head on top of Shulk’s. “Not very balanced for someone who’s star sign is Palamedes the Balanced.”

“See, that’s one thing that fascinates me!” Shulk’s foot is tapping now and Egil can hear the excitement in his voice. “We see the same stars, but we don’t only see different things, but we expect different things, too! See, I’m a Pedagogue under the Bionis zodiac -- we’re said to thirst after knowledge, no matter the stakes, while Palamedes the Balanced children are said to be careful with their time and energy! Such different readings of the same stars!”

Egil smiles, unable to hide the way Shulk’s child-like wonder sparks his own. He reaches out and traces the braille, still able to read it as if he was still a blind child… A good habit to still have, he found.

“Tell me, Shulk. Under my own zodiac, I was born Lancelot the Faithful. This means, as I’m sure you know, my loyalty never wavers -- no matter the circumstance.” He supposes that’s not the truest thing, given all that had happened. “What’s the counterpart in your zodiac.”

“Oh! I’m not great with my own Titan’s zodiac, so you’re lucky you share a sign with Reyn.” Shulk chuckles a bit, looking up at Egil. “The Hunter is a sign known for extreme strength -- mental or physical. When they set their mind to a goal, they will not stop until they reach their prize… Fitting for you, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so.” He makes a face. “Fitting for that oaf you call a best friend, too. I don’t know how to feel about that fact.”

“Hey!” Shulk pouts at him a bit. “No need to talk like that. Reyn’s a great guy, just like you.”

“...I see that, despite it all, you still fit the affinity Palamedes the Balanced is said to have for those born under Lancelot the Faithful.” Egil decides to avoid complimenting Reyn at all by simply moving the conversation on. “The two are said to be a perfect match.”

Shulk flushes again. “Does that mean it describes us too, hm?”

Egil realizes what he’s just implied and he flusters a bit, looking away. “Not really. You and I, neither of us fit our Mechonis signs all that well, in the long run…”

“Does that maybe make us even more of a perfect match?” Egil can’t tell if Shulk’s joking or not as he gently closes the book and places it back on the shelf. “I mean, not to mention how many shared interests we have…”

Egil clears his throat as Shulk places his hands on Egils and pulls them around his chest. “Shulk, you know I am… not the best with situations like these.”

“Don’t worry, me either.” He shakes his head. “But it’s a little easier with you…”

Egil sighs and buries his face in Shulk’s hair for a moment. “Perhaps we are a perfect match, if that’s the case.”

He says this, but he’s really not that firm a believer in the zodiac nonsense. He’s more a science and logic sort of man, until Shulk walks in and messes that all up a bit.

Shulk laughs a bit, relaxing into his arms. “I knew you would see things my way.”


End file.
